


R and R

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Macho Merle, Mature Woman, Merle Dixon Smut, Merle is a sex God, Sexy Older man, Smut, Staff Sergeant Merle Dixon, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxoStaff Sergeant Merle Dixon has some R&R leave with his unit for a long weekend and finds himself involved in a little male competition with a younger Corporal Shane Walsh from his unit.This was a prompt from an anon for jealous Merle. I'm not really experienced with jealousy as a plot line but I'm giving it my all for ya:) My usual with Merle is either angst that morphs into smutty goodness or cocky/cheeky that morphs into smutty goodness.Here is my attempt at jealousy that morphs into smutty goodness;) Enjoy! XoxoIt's more of a male competitive type of story over a woman than traditional jealousy but it's what my mind came up with:)





	1. Chapter 1

_ **^R &R** _

 

The bus into the nearest city was stifling and filled with exhausted Marines in need of some serious R&R. The training and travel for a plethora of military exercises had been non-stop for months, and they had a whole long weekend in the city with nothing to do but drink, get into mischief and hopefully get laid.

 

The younger men were talkng shit and mouthing off about all the tail they were going to be getting, and Staff Sergeant Dixon rolled his eyes at the frivolity of youth.

Rick, Shane, and Oscar all whooping it up like a bunch of college kids was enough to make Merle want to bust them all back a little when they returned to base. He was hard on them, but they were good men and had lived up to all his brutality. Staff Sergeant Merle Dixon wasn't having any of his men ending up dead cause he'd been too easy on them.

The bus from the base let them all off downtown at the station, and there were endless bars and restaurants to choose from so Merle decided to avoid the rabble and have a nice steak and some whiskey in peace, so he exited the bus and headed in the other direction from his men.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do, boys,” he joked, grabbing his bag and turning to leave.

Rick and Oscar laughed and said goodbye but Corporal Walsh, who was cocky as the day is long, could never just mind his Ps & Qs.

“Don't leave us with a lotta choices, Sir! I don't think they got shuffleboard in the place we're headed.”

Merle didn't get flustered as a rule and turned back with a sly grin as Rick and Oscar looked around pretending they hadn't heard it.

“You implying I'm an old man, Corporal Walsh?” he asked, in his gravelly, weathered voice.

Walsh wore his best shit-eating, cocky grin and shook his head.

“No, Sir...you just have years and years and years and years more experience than we do. That's all I'm saying,” he chuckled.

Merle laughed along and turned to the other men like it had already slid right off his back.

“So what's the plan tonight, boys? Gonna go look for some women?”

Rick was glad to see the tension had passed although their Sergeant wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

“With any luck,” Rick answered, and Oscar nodded.

“Well, have a good night then. Maybe I'll see you later on. Where are you headed?”

“McNally's,” Oscar answered.

“We'll help you find you a woman, Sir,” Shane joked.

“I can find my own. Don't you panic about me, Corporal,” he smirked, walking right up to Shane's chest and looking him dead in the eye. “Like you said, I've got years and years and years more experience and that ain't just in the military.”

Everyone laughed it off, and Merle walked off to have some supper and planned to meet them at the pub later on.

 

**###########################################**

 

“Sergeant Dixon's gonna make your life a fucking misery when we get back,” Oscar laughed. “Why do you go antagonizing him like that?”

“It's funny! He can take a joke, don't worry about it,” Shane insisted. “He ain't half as tough as he looks anyway, it's been years since he's had to do the training we do every day.”

“I don't know, I heard he stays in pretty good shape,” Rick added. “He does all kinds of martial arts and shit like that.”

“Pttf! He's just an old man with a few extra stripes on his arm and a loud mouth,” Shane insisted, walking off down the street.

“This is gonna end in a whole lotta bullshit,” Oscar groaned.

 

Merle walked into a high-end steak and seafood restaurant and asked for a table for two in the lounge.

“Right this way, Sir,” the host answered.

Military men were always treated well in this city, being so close to the base and he was given excellent service.

His table was fairly close to the bar, and he ordered a scotch for himself and offered a friendly smile to a woman further down the bar who was having a drink with a female friend. She was tall and brunette and firing on all cylinders as far as Merle was concerned.

He walked casually back to his table and acted cool like he couldn't see her at all for a little while, but she looked over three times by his count. When his food arrived, he ordered another scotch and a round for the woman and her friend but didn't so much as look up. He liked fishing. Merle didn't play games with women but he never started off direct, and in a woman's face, he gave them some line first to see if they had any interest. If she didn't begin to look over at him, he'd finish his steak, offer a polite, good evening to her and be on his merry way but that isn't what happened.

The woman he'd set his sights on had long brown hair, a form fitting black dress and a red silk scarf around her neck; she was classy and stunning.

She whispered to her girlfriend a few times as he ate and when he finally looked over, she held up her glass and nodded a thank you for the drink to which he smiled in return and nodded. That's all it took.

Merle wasn't the 'harass women in a bar with endless lines' type; he maintained some subtlety.

By the time he was done his steak, she was walking over to his table to speak with him and say thanks for the drink in person. Apparently, her friend had to leave, and she was alone now.

He stood up as she approached cause he had manners, not like these younger boys in his unit.

“Thank you very much,” she offered.

“You're very welcome. Finally got a long weekend off and it's been ages since I bought a beautiful woman a drink.”

Her smile grew, and her cheeks flushed to a faint pink.

“Thanks....my name's Diane.”

“Merle Dixon,” he answered, holding out his hand to her. “Where did your friend run off to?”

“Her husband called, she had to go meet him. Some kind of family emergency.”

“That's a shame,” he answered. “I don't see a ring on your finger.”

“I'm single,” she smiled, looking down at his hand in return. “So what are you doing with your weekend?”

“Was about to meet some men from my unit at McNally's. Would you like to join me, Diane?”

 

Only a few minutes later he was walking her down the street, arm in arm. McNally's was only a few blocks, and the weather was warm without even a breeze or a cloud in the sky.

“That's some kinda dress,” he grinned, starting to turn up the flirtation now that she'd shown some interest.

“Oh yeah?” she smiled as they stopped to wait for a traffic light.

“Oh yeah...you look beautiful.”

When they arrived at the pub, he held the door for her and walked her to the table with his hand on the small of her back. Not every woman was into this kind of treatment, but it's the way he rolled, even if it only turned out to be casual sex. He had standards for how women were to be treated, and he followed them meticulously.

He held out her chair and asked what she wanted to drink.

“A black and tan,” she answered.

“I'll be right back.”

 

Sure as bees swarm the flowers, he returned to find his men chatting up Diane, and he rolled his eyes.

“You bothering my lady friend already?” he asked, setting down her drink in front of her.

“Ain't ya gonna introduce us?” Shane asked, eyeballing Diane like a prize to be won.

“Diane, this is Corporal Shane Walsh, Corporal Oscar Moore, and Corporal Rick Grimes.”

“Nice to meet you,” Diane said, shaking all their hands.

“I gotta hand it to you, Sergeant, I didn't think you were a ladies man.”

“I wouldn't say I am,” he replied.

“I don't know, Sir. You've only been in town five minutes, and you found somebody.”

“We're just having a drink, boy, calm down,” Merle smiled.

Diane laughed to herself and took a sip of her drink.

“So you're all in his unit?” she asked the men.

“Yeah, he's our Staff Sergeant,” Rick answered.

They all chatted for a while, and Shane continued to get more cocky and obnoxious the more he drank. Oscar challenged Merle to a game of darts, and so he asked if Diane would mind sitting with Rick and Shane for a few minutes.

“I don't mind, thanks for asking.”

The second Merle was gone Shane starting in on Diane, hoping to snatch her away from his superior officer.

Rick could see it going down and shook his head, witnessing the storm brewing.

“So what's a gorgeous woman like you doing talking to an old fart like him?” Shane teased.

“He's a gentleman, I like that,” she answered, and Rick smirked at her answer, he liked this woman's style.

“Yeah but he's a bit long in the tooth, he's like 50.”

“I'm 40 myself,” she answered, looking mildly insulted.

“Never would have guessed that you look banging,” Shane quipped like it was a hell of a good compliment.

Merle finished up the game of darts and dreaded what he'd encounter back at the table.

“Good game, Oscar! You beat my ass! Darts obviously ain't my game,” he laughed at they arrived back at the table.

Shane was laying it on pretty heavy, chatting up Diane, and he was getting tired of the younger man's nonsense. He hated to see a woman get harassed by someone who couldn't take no for an answer.

He sat back down next to Diane and asked if she was alright.

“I'm fine,” she smiled, but she looked a little uncomfortable.

“We were just talking about you, Sir. I was just telling her how much we respect such a  _senior_  officer.”

“You know you ain't gonna be young forever, right?” Merle noted.

“Yeah but being young now is pretty sweet! I'm in the best shape of my life right now, like you probably used to be,” he joked.

“I'm in better shape now than I was at your age actually. While you're still tucked in your bunk, I'm out running, and when you're getting smashed with the boys I'm at the Dojo till 10 pm.”

“Whatever you say, man. You think you can still do the push ups we have to do?”

“I don't get my men to do anything I can't do myself, that's a rule.”

It was getting beyond a joke, and Merle had enough of Shane's nonsense. Trying to take it in good humor was not working, and now he was trying to make an ass of him in front of Diane; he wasn't about to take it anymore.

“Prove it,” Shane said, all the humor gone from his voice.

“You don't wanna go toe to toe with me in that department, boy,” Merle answered, calmly taking a sip of his scotch.

“That's cute, Sir. Let's go then. Right here,” Shane said, giddy at the chance to put Merle in his place.

“I don't think the lady is interested in a pissing contest, Corporal,” Merle sighed.

“Of course not. I don't wanna show you up in front of your lady friend. Another round, boys?”

Rick was getting tired of Shane's bravado, and he'd do anything to get him to shut his yap.

“Do it, Sir,” he pressed. “Take him on and shut him up for good.”

Merle rolled his eyes and looked over at Diane.

“Do you mind? I swear I'm all yours after this nonsense.”

She grinned at his calm and confident demeanor. Frankly, she found it sexy as hell.

“I don't mind at all.”

Shane winked at her and asked her to keep watch and note who gave up first.

The bar wasn't too hopping since it was still early but Shane still got up and walked over to the dance floor.

“Alright, people! Who wants to see a little competition?”

A small crowd of about 25 people gathered around to see what the hell he was talking about. Everyone in the area made a little extra allowance for the military personnel who came to town, so they waited for his explanation as the music got a little quieter.

“You can take him, right Sir?” Oscar asked, looking concerned.

Merle stood up and took off his uniform jacket and lay it over the back of his chair.

“Alright, boy! Down on your face!” he boomed, and the whole crowd jumped a little at the timber and gravel in his voice, even Shane.

Merle got down on the ground in the ready position and waited for Shane to follow suit.

Diane walked over and stood between them and grinned at the idea of two men competing for her attention.

“OK, men.....begin.”

They both started, and 1 through 20 was nothing for most ordinary men, never mind a Marine. Oscar and Rick stood watching and began to get tense around 40. They were buddies with Shane, but somebody had to take him down a peg, and they both prayed Sergeant Dixon could pull it off.

Around 50 Shane was slowing just a little, and Merle grinned.

“You gotta be shitting me, boy! Move it!” he hollered, increasing his own pace.

It wasn't even a matter of how many they did anymore, only who would stop first.

Diane started to count off whenever Merle completed another ten since he was clearly leading in terms of just count.

“Pick up the pace, Corporal!” he growled.

“Shut up, old man!”

Merle laughed and threw in a few push-ups with a clap in the up position just to piss him off.

“80....90...” Diane said.

Everyone watching had bated breath as they both began to slow a little and the tension got higher and higher. Rick found himself not breathing, and Oscar couldn't even bear to watch anymore.

Shane began to growl and pant and slowed right down, but Merle wouldn't stop for the life of him, he was slowed down too, but he wouldn't dare stop.

“Feel that burn, boy? Keep going!” he demanded.

“Fuuuuuck yoooooou!”

Shane flopped flat on his belly and gave up.

Merle wanted to fucking die, his arms burned so bad, but he couldn't be shown up by one of his men, they'd lose all respect. He got to his feet and reached down to take Shane's hand.

“You did fucking awesome, boy!”

Shane laughed and punched him hard in the shoulder.

“You on steroids or something you old prick?” he teased, and the crowd erupted in laughter and applause.

Diane was waiting for them to finish their men talk and bullshitting and when it was all done she pulled him in close to kiss his cheek.

“Very nicely done,” she purred.

“Not so bad, I guess,” he said, trying to retain a shred of modesty.

“What do you say we get out of here now that you've finished your pissing contest?”

“Sounds good to me. Goodnight, men!”

“Fuck you!” Shane hollered, followed by a friendly wave.

Merle picked up his jacket and his bag and lay his hand on her waist to walk her out to the street. It was dusk and the sun was setting at the end of the main street.

“So....what now?” she asked, squinting at the setting sun.

“I have to find a hotel room for the weekend. Are you free for the rest of the evening or was that spectacle in there enough to put you off me?”

She turned to face him and grinned widely.

“ that was pretty damn sexy.”

“Is that right? Well, I can do all kinds of physical activity if that's what floats your boat,” he laughed.

“I can think of one I'd like to see,” she teased.

He walked her down the street to the nicest hotel he could find and went in to get a room for the weekend.

“I'll take care of this, honey. You go have a drink in the bar and charge it to my room.”

“Merle Dixon, you're a hell of a man,” she smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss his lips.

She walked off to the bar, and he watched her go, the black dress hugged her curves in just the right places, and he couldn't wait to get it off of her.

He booked the best room in the place and ordered champagne and strawberries for when they got back.

“You ready?” he asked when he found her in the bar 15 minutes later.

“Definitely.”

Up in the room, he ran a hot bath and began to undress. He'd been stuck in his uniform since dawn, and the stupid competition with Shane had left him sweaty. He wasn't about to sleep with Diane covered in sweat.

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he placed his bag on the desk and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt.

“We can just hang out if you like. I just need to take a bath cause I feel kinda gross and the tub in here is huge,” he grinned. “You can't get a bath on the base.”

“Is there room for two?” she asked, looking up at him and raising just one eyebrow.

“Oh, I think I could squeeze you in.”

A knock on the door later and he was pouring her a glass of overpriced hotel champagne and feeding her strawberries.

He continued to strip and placed all the discarded clothes neatly back on the hangers in the closet. Caring for his uniform was drilled into him from years in the service. He walked into the bathroom where the tub was just about full. It took ages to fill, but he had all night, he was in no hurry.

He got down to just his boxers, and she turned her back to him and lifted her long, dark hair up off her neck.

He pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly and kissed from the hairline on the back of her neck all the way down to the waistband of her black panties as she began to breathe slower and deeper.

Instead of pushing the dress forward off her shoulders he slid his hands around her waist under the material and kissed her neck just under her ear.

“You're so hot...you're killing me,” she whispered.

Merle hadn't been with a woman in a while, he was married to the military and was satisfied most of the time, but nothing beat an experience like this, so he savored it.

He stood behind her and moved his hands slowly up her abdomen to her breasts over her bra and she breathed in sharply. Finally he pulled her dress down off of her body, and she stepped out as he unfastened her bra, kissing her back again a few times.

She turned to look at him, and he could see her entire bare back in the bathroom mirror. His hands slid down her back as he watched them in the mirror over her shoulder. He opened his mouth and took a wide mouthful of her neck and grabbed her ass with both hands on top of her black panties.

 

Diane shuddered against him, it wasn't like her to have a one night stand, but he was too hot to resist. She was just newly divorced, and it was time to get back into the dating scene. After watching him beat a younger man in a feat of strength, she had to have him. It was a little old fashioned, but she wanted this strong, virile and gorgeous man to take her and show her what he could do. He lay his work weathered hand on her back and kissed her one more time deep and slow.

 

“You go ahead and get in, I'm gonna grab the drinks and strawberries,” he winked.

Diane loved the way he operated; he didn't treat her like some woman he was just banging for the night although she was quite sure that's what was happening. He walked back in, and she couldn't get enough of his body, he was so muscular. By the time he dropped his boxers, she was ready to pounce. The man had an impressive dick and actually had an ass. Her ex had no ass to speak of, but this man had two nice handfuls of ass that she wanted to get into contact with.

He stepped into the giant tub and hissed at the hot water before sinking down and relaxing completely.

“You alright there, honey,” he groaned.

“Definitely.”

He handed her her drink and ate a few strawberries as he watched her hungrily. She had a few sips and then leaned over the edge to set her glass on the bathroom floor.

“Come on over here, darlin',” he said softly, and she got into her knees and approached him between his open legs. Diane knew this sexual encounter would linger in her memory forever; he was a charmer of the highest order. Her own honeymoon hadn't been this romantic and sweet, and this was just a hook up that had been initiated hours before.

She kissed his lips, and he lay his hands on her cheeks and turned his head to fill her mouth with his tongue.

Eventually, she sensed his hands moving down her body to her ass again and then he asked her to lean back against him. She turned her body and lay her back against his broad chest, and he took her left breast with his warm wet hand and lay his right hand on her knee. She shivered as he bit at her neck and then slowly lowered his hand on her thigh under the surface of the water. When his touch reached the needy space between her legs, she moaned and leaned her head back further onto his shoulder.

“That feel good, honey?”

“Oh god yes!” she uttered.

“Good...I wanna take my time and make you feel good,” he whispered.

He was the devil, she was sure of it. His gravely, husky voice began saying things that made her body grow hungrier and hungrier.

His fingers drifted lightly over her nipple, and his hand never stopped the slow motion skilled evil between her legs.

She could feel his hard dick against her lower back. She needed more and wanted to make him need it too.

“Stand up for a moment,” she purred.

Diane leaned forward and felt the water level go down as he held on to the edge of the tub and got to a standing position. She got to her knees and looked up at him, taking his dick in her hand.

“You're a dream, baby,” he groaned as she brought her tongue to the very tip and licked at his slit, looking him right in the eye.

She swirled her tongue slowly around the head of his cock, and he touched the side of her face and began to breathe deeper, letting out an occasional moan.

She wanted to get him so hard and so desperate for her, so she pulled out her best moves to try and please him. She licked her right hand and jerked him off as she licked teasingly at his balls.

“Oh fuck me, honey.”

She loved the sound of his voice, the taste of his manhood, the smell of his skin but mostly how he treated her. He was strong and manly but so gentle and considerate; she told herself not to even think of falling and to shield her heart.

She rolled one of his balls on her tongue and sucked it gently into her mouth, never letting up on jerking his dick. She just held it in her mouth, using no pressure and rolled it gently over her tongue before repeating the torture on the other.

His thighs trembled just a little, and she grinned as she finished with his balls and went right for his dick, pulling him deep into her mouth with her hands. His soft, full ass felt good in her hands, and she squeezed it hard as she took his dick into her throat.

“Oh Jesus Christ!” he muttered, holding himself up with his hand on the railing.

Her mouth moved from the tip and back down, and he was starting to crack.

“Honey....stop....”

She grinned and looked up at his face, and she knew he was ready to rock her world.

“I want you on that bed, woman.”

He held his hand down to her to help her stand and wrapped her in a towel. This was the kind of man every woman on the planet should be having sex with.

She dried off and lay down on the king sized bed to await him. He came out of the bathroom just after her and crawled over her steaming body, taking her in his arms and sinking between her legs.

He kissed her neck and licked her ears and all the while she could feel his dick against her inner thigh and occasionally nudging her pussy, she wanted it so badly.

 

Merle made his way to her breasts and took them both in his hands at the same time, kissing from one to the other and back again as she tried to roll her pussy against his dick. He loved nothing more than a needy woman and getting her that way was the best part. He purposely teased at her lips with his dick as he kissed her breasts and brought her hands up over her head. He held her hands with only one of his and let the other explore her body, and she started to pant heavily.

“Merle...please...”

“Not yet....but soon,” he answered.

He backed up all the way to the foot on the bed and closed her legs, and she got the message that this man liked a little torture with his sex. Keeping her legs together when she wanted him this badly made her ache.

“You keep those knees together until I say,” he chuckled.

“I thought torture was illegal.”

“You'll like it, I promise.”

He kissed her feet and ran his tongue up from her ankle to her knees and held his big hands on the outsides of her thighs, keeping them together.

She lay her arms over her face and was being driven mad already. He continued up her thighs, right where her legs touched all the way to her lips and kissed her all the way to her belly button.

“Oooooh my god, Merle....please!”

He wore an evil little grin and laughed silently to himself.

“Alright then, honey. Open up for me.”

He backed up, and she spread her legs apart, looking at him like she was about to attack if he didn't get moving, so he bent down to take her pussy with his mouth. The relief of having him back between her legs was almost enough to make her cum right there.

He was unforgiving with his tongue and pushed her lips open with the tip and then sucked her clit into his mouth.

“Uh....uh....oh....Mmmm....uh...”

It was full on bliss, and she let her knees fall completely open as he lay his big hands on her inner thighs, focusing all his attention on her.

He moaned then, a deep growling vibration into her tender flesh and she broke.

She cried out loud, rolling forward to take his head with both hands and rolled her pussy onto his face.

He didn't give her a break. He went right for it and sank his dick slowly but deeply inside her, her body still pulsating from her orgasm.

She let out a whining sound that anyone who didn't know any better could mistake for pain but it was the exact opposite.

He held her face and kissed her mouth fervently, shoving his dick into her, and she couldn't get enough.

“You fuck me so hard, baby! Don't stop!” she begged.

He was a man, a real live man who knew how to make a woman scream and she wanted every single ounce of fuck he had inside him.

Merle pulled out only long enough to flip her onto her belly and then pull her up onto her knees.

She dropped her chest to the bed like a cat in heat, her ass high up, and he drove his dick into her.

 

Merle held her waist and fucked with a sweet circular rhythm, and she made animalistic sounds into the pillow under her face. This was the best lay he'd ever had, her long dark hair all over the bed, her tight pussy, her gorgeous face and classy behavior not to mention the way she sucked his dick...he was in heaven.

He held her down with his hand between her shoulder blades, and she moaned and whined for him to keep going.

“Cum on my ass, baby....cum for me, baby...”

Her sultry, sexy voice floated through the air, and his dick obeyed.

“Uh...Fuck!” he growled, giving her the three or four hardest thrusts he had before pulling out and shooting his load all over her gorgeous ass and the backs of her thighs.

He collapsed on the bed next to her, and they didn't move for five minutes straight, both out of breath and coming back from the high.

Finally, he had to ask, he had to know if she'd stay.

“What are your plans for the rest of the long weekend?” he asked, pulled her close and wrapping her in the blankets.

“I was going to spend the weekend with my friend, but that fell through, so nothing now.”

“Any chance you'd stay the night....maybe longer?”

Diane turned to curl up in his embrace and kissed his lips.

“I'll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Don't tempt me; I might just hang on to you.”

They talked for an hour or so, finally revealing details of their lives and situations. She was divorced and had an 18-year-old son who'd just moved off to college, and he'd never been married at all. They both liked the outdoors, working out and appreciated the finer things in life. Something told him maybe they could make a go of it and he felt contented.

They drifted off to sleep and Merle didn't wake up until ten the next morning.

She was just as beautiful first thing in the morning, and he was so happy she was still there. He decided to leave her a note and go get her a decent cup of coffee.

He got dress quietly and left a note on the pillow before heading down to the lobby in search of coffee, and he ran into Shane and Oscar who had ended up in the same hotel.

“Well, well,” Shane began. “Sleep alone did we?”

“She's still upstairs for your information. Where can I get a decent cup of coffee for her around here?”

“There's a coffee shop across the street,” Oscar pointed.

“Thanks, man.”

Merle walked away and toward the exit and chuckled to himself when he heard Shane grumbling.

“I can fucking believe he got her in bed! What the fuck?”

 

Diane rolled over and stretched, reaching out her arms with her eyes still closed only finding bare sheets. She opened her eyes, and for a second she thought he had run off, but this was his room, so she calmed down and then found the piece of hotel stationery on the pillow next to her.

 

_**I don't know how you take your coffee, but I want to find out. In the meantime, I'll bring it back to you with the cream and sugar separate. I want to know a whole lot more about you, and I hope you'll allow me to find out. Be right back in just a minute. Merle xo** _

 

Just then the door opened, and she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“I take it black.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ **^R &R** _

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

The long weekend went too fast for Diane's liking, but she stayed until he left to go back to base. There was something about being with him that she needed more of and it certainly wasn't just the sex; she loved how he treated her. He was so considerate and gentle, and then in bed, he lit her body up like she'd never experienced before.

 

"I still can't believe I won't see you for three weeks," she uttered as he packed up his few items of clothing and got ready to leave.

 

"I'm really glad you stayed," Merle said, leaning in to kiss her.

He'd spent the last three days telling her everything there was to know about him, and he was surprised how many questions she asked. She got him talking so much more than he normally did. He opened right up to her, and now he didn't want to go.

 

She walked him to the bus depot where Shane, Oscar, and Rick kept a fair distance as they said goodbye. Merle felt self-conscious around his men, but he had to kiss her properly before getting on the bus.

 

"So we'll stay in touch, right?"

 

"Definitely, and I can come back in three weeks if you still wanna see me," he added.

 

"Of course I'll want to see you," she insisted.

 

"I'm so glad we met, honey...I had a really great time with you."

"Me too."

He leaned in to kiss her and he knew he'd get an earful when he boarded the bus, but he didn't care. She filled his mouth with her tongue, and her hands slid down to his ass for just a second, and he could hear them commenting already.

He peeled himself away from her, but it hurt like hell.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there," he waved, walking up the steps to get on the bus.

He took one look at their stupid faces and cringed.

"Not one fucking word....any of you!"

"Awww! Come on, Sir. This broad just grabbed your ass and slipped you the tongue in public, and we can't even laugh about it?" Oscar asked.

"What's so funny about that?" he defended.

Rick looked over and grinned.

"It's just funny cause you're so serious most of the time and seeing a woman get all frisky around you is kinda weird."

"And gross!" Shane added.

"Hey there, Corporal watch it! You're back under my command in the am," he reminded him.

"Yeah yeah."

"Never mind him, Sir. He's the only one who didn't have any fun this weekend," Oscar laughed.

Shane kept his mouth shut all the way back and as soon as Merle made it to his sleeping quarters and got unpacked he had to call her just to hear her voice.

"Hi."

"Merle, hey!"

She sounded so happy that he'd called that he couldn't help smiling as he lay back on his bed.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good...I just got back from a long walk. I was hoping I'd hear from you before bed."

"I said I'd call."

"Well...sometimes people don't call."

"Not doubting me already are you?" he laughed.

"No, I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to call so I was kinda worried you wouldn't."

"I'll always do what I say, so you don't have to think about that anymore."

She smiled on the other end of the phone line, and he could actually sense it.

"You're not like anyone I've ever been with."

Merle liked this. Normally he'd be in the gym trying to beat some arbitrary self-imposed goal, reading alone or working on organizing the next exercise for his unit. Talking to a beautiful woman who was feeding him compliments was much more enjoyable. He'd certainly done something to impress her and hoped he could keep it up.

"I miss you already," he confessed, looking at the extra pillow next to him and wishing she was there.

"Will you always be in the Marines?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh! You know I never really thought about that...I could actually retire if I wanted to."

"I was just asking; it's certainly none of my business."

"No, I don't mind at all. It gives me something to think about now that you mention it. I just never had anything else to do with my life cause I never got married, so I just stayed."

Diane didn't want to appear to be pressuring him about anything, so she changed the subject to something lighter.

"I hope three weeks goes quickly...maybe you could stay with me when you come back."

"I'd love to. I can take a whole week off so we could have some fun."

"I bet. I'll be recovering from the fun we had for another day or two," she laughed.

"Oh yeah? Was I too much for ya?" he teased.

"Yes, but I loved it," she giggled. He made her feel like a giddy school girl again and so adored.

They talked for a little while longer, and she had to get ready for bed because she worked the next day.

Diane worked as a financial planner, and he was impressed with her intelligence and zest for life. She said she wanted to travel, and so did he. Merle could already see himself spending the rest of his life with her, but he was quite sure he must be acting silly.

The idea of a 50-year-old man falling in love in only one weekend seemed erratic to him, but it was hard to deny when all he did was think of her.

The next few days he spoke to her every night and even texted her a few times during the day, and the men in his unit soon noticed something different about him, he was way less focused.

"Sir, what's up with you?" Rick asked.

"Nothing's up with me, boy. I'm just fine as wine in the sunshine!" he insisted. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem...distracted. You forgot to post the rifle training exercises, and you only made us run half of what we normally do."

Merle sighed and shrugged at him.

"I'll get it all done but why are you complaining about running less?"

"I'm not, I'm just wondering if you're OK."

"Yeah, I'm good...thanks for your concern, Corporal."

He went running and spent time in the dojo, but she was always on his mind and taking up much-needed space for his work. He'd only ever had the core, so anything else renting space in his mind was strange, but it felt so good too.

Two weeks into being away from her he found himself calling her after getting home from work, and he was getting excited to see her again.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you again," he groaned, laying back on his bed and picturing her next to him.

"Me neither, I'm not letting you out of my bed the whole first day."

"God, that sounds good. I'm going to kiss every single inch of you."

"I miss your touch, Merle...I wish you could be here all the time. Do I sound clingy?"

He could hear the longing in her voice, and it made him ache inside. These feelings were alien to him, and he wasn't used to needing anyone.

"No, honey. I feel the same way. I miss your touch something fierce."

"Damn! This week is going to go so slowly I can just feel it."

"When I get back there I'll make all the waiting worth it, I promise."

"I know you will, my man."

"I love the sound of that...'your man.'"

Diane couldn't take it anymore, she was squirming with need and had to let him know.

"I need you all over me, Merle. I want you inside me," she purred.

"Good God, woman! You talk so naughty; you're gonna get me all hard."

"That's not so bad is it?" she teased.

"Not when you aren't here to help me out with it."

"You're alone, aren't you? Maybe you could take care of it yourself for now while I tell you all about what I want to do to you."

Merle had never done this, and he felt a little weird, but he knew he'd be jerking off anyway so he may as well do it while listening to her voice tell him dirty things.

"This'll be a first," he chuckled.

"Nice," she whispered. "I have a nice big bed, and I want you in nothing but your boxers right smack in the middle."

"Jesus..."

"I want to crawl on top of you and kiss your lips and your neck and grind myself against your hard dick to make you need me."

His breathing already changed to meet the desire creeping up within him.

"Are you touching yourself, my man?"

He pushed his pants down enough to get a firm grasp of his dick and answered with a simple, "Uh huh."

"Good....good...now imagine I'm stripping down to nothing for you and trailing my kisses from your neck down your chest. My breasts, running down your skin as I move."

"Fuuuuck..."

He moved his hand on his own dick and put his phone on speaker. Merle closed his eyes and imagined her with him, kissing him and making him feel amazing again...wanted and needed.

"Your body is so gorgeous it makes me so wet for you, baby. I want to taste you everywhere...to kiss you all over."

"You're too much, honey."

"I want to make you feel so good, Merle...I'll rub my face against the front of your boxers so you can feel my hot breath through the material. I want to lick your cock so slow and wet and warm...I want you to moan my name."

"Oh, Christ, Diane..."

He could just hear how much she wanted it and he felt high on an unfamiliar level of ego.

"I can just feel you under me and my hands on you, honey...I need you..."

"I love how you touch me, my man. You made me feel things I never have before."

He was just about there, and he wished he could think of words to say back to her, but there was no blood in his brain.

"You gonna cum for me? I love the look on your face just before you cum, my man...it makes me so hot."

"Oh fuck...Diane..."

He hissed and moved his hand faster as he felt it rising and about to explode.

"I want to tease the end of your hard cock all over my wet lips and beg you to give me every inch of it, my man..."

"God damn it!" he growled and came all over his own stomach.

He panted and found he had a thin layer of sweat across his brow; she was making him wild with sexual tension from miles away.

"Feel better?" she asked softly.

"Oh god yes! But I miss you like crazy."

"Only one more week."

Merle spoke to her for a few more minutes, and when he hung up the phone, it was crystal clear what he had to do. It was terrifying, and it wouldn't be easy, but he knew it was the right thing for him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **^R &R** _

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

The last week went slow and sleeping alone just felt wrong. The core had always provided him with everything he felt he needed and he never thought he was missing out by not getting married until now.

Merle never considered that his life at the base could ever feel like just going through the motions, but it did feel that way now. He found himself in the middle of the day wondering what she was doing and who she was with if she was happy.

She had a son living at college and an ex-husband. Surely that would complicate things, but it didn't scare him. He'd prove to her son that he was a decent man if that's what it took. So many thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as he packed up his things to spend a whole week with her. A whole week sounded like heaven, and he just hoped that his idea would scare her off cause that's the last thing he wanted.

He took his car this time, and he groaned when Shane came walking passed as he was packing up to leave. He wasn't in the mood for his comments.

“Just leave me alone, Corporal.”

“Hey, Sir, about all that....I'm sorry.”

Merle was stunned to hear such a thing from Shane, and he couldn't think of a response.

“I can tell you really like her; you've been all fucked up since we got back to base. Have a good week with her, Sir.”

“Thanks, Shane. I appreciate that.”

 

Diane had sent him a playlist for the road, and he put it on as he left the gates of the base. He was more excited to see her than he ever thought possible. As it turned out she liked old Stevie Nicks tunes too...

 

**Lovers forever  
Face to face  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me  
My lace**

 

Arriving at her front door was like coming home. He'd never even seen the place before, but she was there. He'd spoken to her every single night that he'd been away and there was nothing he hadn't talked to her about. His childhood, the core, his family...everything. She'd told him all about her grown son Joshua and how things had fallen apart with her ex. Apparently, the man was a complete moron and had been cheating on her with a work colleague for years before she caught him.

He'd picked up some pretty flowers on the way to her house and a bottle of wine and stood on the sidewalk outside in his uniform and tried to think of what to say.

“Merle.”

He turned and there she was, just a pretty as the last time he'd seen her. He walked up the path to her and handed her the flowers.

“I missed you, honey.”

She only paused for a moment to lay the flowers on a table near the door and pulled him into her arms. She kissed his neck and shut the door behind him.

Diane had waited her whole life for someone to make her feel like Merle did. They'd only spent three days together, but she knew everything she needed to about who he was.

She walked him backward to the stairs, and he knew just what was up and followed happily. She turned to ascend the stairs, leading him by the hand up to her bedroom.

“That really is a big bed,” he grinned at the king sized bed in the middle of her bedroom.

She nodded as she began working on the buttons of his uniform jacket. He'd had to get some work done before leaving and didn't even stop to change into civilian clothes; he was too rushed.

This time he wasn't as concerned where his uniform ended up he just wanted his skin touching hers.

She got him down to his boxers and smiled widely at him.

“Lay down.”

He happily complied and watched as she let down her long dark hair and took off her shirt then crawled over top of him.

He took her face and kissed her deep and slow; he had wanted this since three weeks ago when he'd gotten on the bus.

Diane kissed down his neck and did exactly as she said she would, taking off her bra and letting her breasts run teasingly over his skin as her attention moved further south. She smiled up at him and flung her hair to one side to keep it out of her way, and he almost died, it was so damned sexy.

She took special care to take her time, and when she really did move her face slowly across the front of his boxers he hissed at the sensation of it, it was such a good tease.

He could feel her breath through the material, and she ran her fingernails up and down his thighs, lighting up all his sensing with need.

Merle knew that he was a different man with her, he wasn't in control, but he didn't mind. She threw him off kilter and left him wondering what would come next, and he loved that.

Diane loved his body, and if she was being honest, she loved him in general.

She spent the next five minutes getting him so hard he could barely stand it. She pulled his boxers off and then used her mouth to bring him all the way to the rocky cliffs of desire until he had to stop her, he had to.

Merle rolled her under him and pulled her pants from her legs but left her in her underwear. After three weeks he didn't mind waiting just a little longer, and he owed her after the way she'd made him feel. He kissed her mouth and slid his hand down her body to touch her between her legs, and she moaned softly, yielding to him. She was so soft and warm and wet that he had to have her.

Diane was in agony waiting for him just to take her, but here he was touching her through her soaked panties.

“Baby....please....” she whined.

He pulled her panties down over one hip and kissed her newly revealed skin for a moment before uncovering the other hip and then sliding them all the way down.

“On your belly, honey...” he instructed.

She knew it was about to get interesting, so she rolled over and looked back at him with a wink.

Merle knelt down between her knees and kissed the back of her neck, slow like honey dripping into a hot cup of tea.

Diane closed her eyes and took it all in, he was amazing.

His hot mouth crept down her spine, and his hand slid under her chest as she raised her upper body off the mattress and put her weight on her elbows. Fingertips grazed over both of her nipples, and she felt his mouth on the middle of her back. It was evil...the best kind of evil.

“There's nobody like you, Merle...”

He held her around her chest with one arm and reached down to touch the backs of her open thighs.

“Jesus...” she whispered.

He touched her pussy so gently from behind, and she whined for more.

Two of his strong fingers entered her, and she tried not to cum too fast as he switched between that and rubbing her clit with dizzying little circles. Never had she felt such bliss laying on her stomach. He was hitting every single hot spot at once, and she couldn't take anymore.

Out of nowhere he pulled her up onto her knees and slid into her, holding her body back against his as he fucked her from behind.

“Oh, Christ, Merle!”

She looked down and saw his knees between her own and then his hand moved down her body to touch her wet lips as he drove her mad with his hard dick filling her completely. Two fingers, one on either side of her clit, were pulling an earth shattering orgasm out of her and she could feel it coming to take her down.

“Baby....I...oh god!”

His other hand held her breast and then drifted up to her throat as he bit at the back of her neck.

“Cum for me, honey...let it go all over my dick,” he growled, and her body obeyed.

She had to bend forward then. Her body was being overtaken by waves of pleasure, the likes of which she hadn't felt before.

He leaned forward with her and continued to fuck her steady as she raised her ass up for him.

“Uh...Mmmm....fuck me, Merle...”

Her voice made him weak, and he let it all out in that moment.

Just panting, heat, lust and the sweet release of pent up desire. They were magical together, and they both knew it.

 

###################################

 

Merle just held her and waited....for the right time...the right words. Part of him didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to risk chasing her away with forwardness or making her feel pressured.

Eventually, his heart won out, and he kissed her once more before rolling the dice.

 

“So...”

But there was nothing; he still didn't know how to bring it up.

“I'm so happy you're here,” she smiled, pulling his arm tighter around her.

“Me too.”

All the confidence he normally possessed fell flat in her presence.

“It's such a shame you have to leave in a week,” she sighed.

“What if I didn't have to?”

“That would be amazing, wouldn't it?”

“I could stay, you know? If you wanted me to, I could apply for my early retirement.”

She didn't say anything, and she was facing the opposite way, so he had no idea what face she was pulling.

“You don't have to say anything...I mean, we just met, and I'm coming on way too strong now I know that.”

“How soon could you get out?” she asked, turning around to face him.

“I have a month of holiday saved up, and the paperwork would probably only take about that long.”

“Do you think you might regret leaving?” she asked, looking right into his eyes to try and see the truth in them.

“I gave half of my life to the core...I'd rather spend the rest of it with you if you'll have me.”

She smiled then, and he knew the answer was yes, he could see it in her eyes.

 

~ The End ~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
